Looking into the Past
by Sliver Wolf Demon
Summary: Inspireing film director Salome has been assigned to do a project of the past. As she does her research, she discovers a lot about herself and where she come from but is she going too deep into the past? *CRAP SUMMERY!*
1. Chapter 1

YO! This my newest story in my collection! Now, the wallflower blooms WILL be continued, I've just been REALLY busy lately. Anyway, I don't own anything from Godchild but I DO own this story and my own charaters. Anyway, LETS START!!!

Today, Modern day, the 21st century, these are all really empty meanings if you really think about it. Time passes back so fast, yet oh so slow at the same time. As we move on from day to day with our lives, we forget about the past and only see the future ahead of us. We forget where we come from, we forget what formed us, and we forget those who share our DNA from the distant past. My name is Salome, the name is taken after a women in the New Testament who witnessed the crucifixion. Heh.. If I think about it, it's fitting in a way. Anyway, my name is Salome Hargreaves, the great granddaughter of Mary Weather Hargreaves and the great grand niece of Earl Cain Hargreaves. This is my story, a chapter in my own history, a history of my family's cursed blood.

PLEASE FAV AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY!!! Chapter 2!! Or really chapter 1!!! I hope its good!!! I don't own anything in here but the story and my characters.

It was a perfectly nice day in London, the year was 2008. Most people would think there was something wrong with you if you didn't enjoy a day like this. But at the University of Film and Art, one student

could care less about what the day was like. Her name was Salome Hargreaves, inspiring film director. Most people would be taken aback by her but would not be surprised about her career choice

merely by appearance only. She was a 'Goth' as she was labeled, with her long black hair tucked under her red hat to make it look shorter, her dark clothes that she wore on a daily bases that made her

look like a guy and her striking green eyes in which were behind light rimmed glasses. She, like the rest of the class, was inside reviewing recent movies, mostly from the Academy Award winners and

nominee's of the recent ceremony. They were reviewing No Country for Old Men, There Will Be Blood, Transformers, Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street and the Suzie Templeton version

of Peter and the Wolf. They were discussing the film work and what were the Pro's and Con's of each movie. "The problem with Transformer's is that its supposed to be a movie about the robots but the

main story was a weak love story that seems to have come out of a bad book." "Yea, but you gotta admit, the special effects and CGI were amazing!" "Uh-huh and Peter and the Wolf was pretty good

for a short film but the thing is, the story has been used so much." "Duh! But I liked the use of stop motion, added just a unique feel to it." As the students talked, the 22-year-old 'Goth' was writing quietly.

She wrote her own scripts to her movie projects. "Hey! Goth girl! What do you think? Or where you only paying attention to Sweeney Todd?" One of the students laughed. The girl looked up and said

completely flatly. "Transformers was a great visual for effects but suffers from a meek storyline. No Country for Old Men was a great movie from the Coen Brothers in general. There Will Be Blood was

also good, showing the effect of what greed can do to people. Peter and the Wolf, it was nice to see the story get a modern twist and be in its roots. The change in Peter's expression to resemble that of the

wolf's after the duck was eaten was brilliant in a stuttle way. The student who laughed and asked was taken aback from Salome's reply. "Alright, alright class. Its time to review each other's project films!"

some of the class groaned, the theme of the project was suspense, something a lot of the students have not mastered yet. But with Salome, it was not a problem; it was one of her best things in film. Not a

surprise, Salome's film was shown first, everyone in the class knew it was coming. The film started with a blond girl walking in the streets, alone at the middle of the night. You could see that behind her,

someone was following her, the girl noticed and started walking faster and the person still followed her. Soon, she broke out running, the person still followed her. The girl ran into her house and locked the

door, sighing in relief but a strange noise was heard behind her. When the girl turned around, she screamed and the screen went to black. "Ok class, what do you think?" "Ah, typical of Goth girl." "It's a

little 'I've seen this before' but its good." "Humph, I did better then THAT garbage." The last comment was from a person that annoyed Salome to no end, it belonged to a red haired blue-eyed girl named

Aria. She always thought she was better then everyone else just because she came from America and was rich. Though, her films SUCKED, she was the type to shot dumb cliché romantic comedy's, high

school movie's and over dramatic knock off's. Though, Salome didn't really give a damn about what people thought of her. After much time reviewing each other, they listened to the teacher, "The next

project you will do is a documentary." The entire class groaned but Salome. She looked up, being interested, 'Hm…' she thought. "However, this is about your own personal family history so we can get

to know each other better." "Ha! I know mine will be the most interesting, my daddy is the grandson of a oil tycoon!" Aria said out loud, more like bragging. "Shut up American." The Goth girl muttered to

herself. "The deadline is three months. So good luck!" the class ended and Salome got out of the room and got outside to her car. "Well, I better get started then." the girl said to herself but she didn't

realize the things that were to come.

And is that all?

PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV!!!


End file.
